


Unrequited Requited Unrequited Love

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: >:I, Grivex because grivex deserves more content fuck you, I DO NOT CONDONE THE SHIPPING OF REAL PEOPLE, M/M, MINEBLR PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mumskill because mumskill deserves more content fuck. You, Piss kink, THIS IS MINECRAFT PERSONAS ONLY, Unrequited Love, also DISCLAIMER, and grian, and scar, angst fuck you, happy Hermitcraft stream day lads here’s fanfiction, i wrote this to prepare you all for my next fic:, iskall i love you so fucking much please marry me, mumbo too, polyamory fuck you, so sorry if this sucks, sorry cub ur too old for me, use of the word whore to describe someone in a poly relationship, yes its just gonna be a bunch of grivex piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grian is in love with Convex. Mumbo is in love with Grian. Iskall is in love with Mumbo. They’re a mess and its a mess.-Written by author of corporal punishment and NBD, lmao





	Unrequited Requited Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: N O T THE ACTUAL YOUTUBERS. MINECRAFT PERSONAS ONLY. PLEASE DONT SHIP REAL PEOPLE.
> 
> Me? Writing something other than porn? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> I lobe love so fukvcing mcunh

Mumbo has known Grian for years. He couldn’t tell you how many of those years he’s been in love with Grian, but the statement stands. Before Grian had been invited to Hermitcraft, he had lived in a world called EVO. They didn’t see each other often back then.

Grian had went off the map for about a month after EVO - his friends refused to tell Mumbo where Grian was, so he had spent the month in state of pure worry. (He did, however, remember Iskall had been nearby that entire month, comforting Mumbo whenever he got especially worried).

Then Grian suddenly reappeared as part of Hermitcraft. Xisuma wouldn’t explain where he found Grian, or why he invited him to Hermitcraft, but Mumbo wasn’t complaining.

Getting to spend every day with Grian was a dream come true. Mumbo _loved_ it. Even when Grian threw a stack’s worth of chicken eggs in his base every day, and constantly messed with his redstone and nearly killed him, he loved it.

When Grian talked to him about building the Architects together, he had been hesitant. To put it nicely, Grian’s ideas never ended nicely for him or his diamonds. But Grian had given him this excited look as he revealed the shitty symbol behind a wall of terrible redstone - well, he _couldn’t_ say no.

They didn’t really do anything at first. The prank war had started, Iskall had joined, Mumbo had become Molebo. It had been fun, even if he made… more than a few, mistakes.

After the prank war they started on Sahara. It had been the same situation as Architect - Mumbo had been hesitant, Iskall even more so. (“Concorp controls everything,” Iskall said, laughing. “That won’t be a problem, trust me,” Grian replied.) But again, Grian had just look so _excited_ and Mumbo couldn’t say no. (Iskall had agreed right after Mumbo, although he still hesitated just a bit).

They spent _months_ on Sahara - Grian had (with a little help from Iskall) built them a beautiful company base, and then Mumbo and Iskall had spent hours together doing the redstone. It had been kind of nice spending more time with Iskall, though.

Now, Mumbo and Iskall had _finally_ finished Sahara, and none of it fucking mattered - because the whole time Grian had been working with Concorp.

Or, to put it a bit less nice, Grian had been fucking Concorp.

Mumbo had done it all for Grian, spent all that time for Grian, and all of it for nothing.

Mumbo argues with himself about it for weeks - he hides in his base, after an argument with Grian, doesn’t come out except for food. He feels terrible, because he should be happy for Grian, but he also feels - _god,_ he feels heartbroken.

So yeah, if he locks himself in his base for a few weeks, who's to say it’s a bad thing? He should be allowed to grieve what he lost.

(Except he didn’t lose Grian, he can’t lose Grian because Grian was never his. Mumbo never even _tried_ , and he’s pretty sure that’s what hurts most.)

He spends a week alone in his base, moping around and maybe eating a bit too much cake, before Iskall shows up.

“Mumbo…” Iskall’s eyes scanned him. Mumbo knew he looked terrible - he hasn’t shaved or fixed his mustache in over a week, he was wearing his most comfortable outfit (meaning boxers and a sweater covered in redstone), and he’s pretty sure his breath could kill a zombie.

Mumbo frowned. “What are you doin’ here?”

“I was…” Iskall glances away, clenches his fist and unclenches it. “I was worried about you, man.”

Mumbo rolls his eyes, but he feels a little bad. After the fight, he had just disappeared, he hadn’t even warned Iskall. “Well, you shouldn’t be.”

Iskall glares at him, and crosses his arms. “I’m your _friend,_ Mumbo,” Iskall says, and his voice cracks, and Mumbo just feels a thousand times more terrible, because Iskall has always been there and here Mumbo is treating him like _this_. “Please, dude, you can talk to me.”

Mumbo finally looks at Iskall, notices the pleading in his eye, and just sighs. “I… you can’t-...” He pauses, takes a breath. “Iskall, it’s so stupid.”

Iskall takes a few steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “If it makes the _infallible_ Mumbo Jumbo hurt like this, it can’t possibly be stupid.”

Mumbo laughs at that (he makes plenty of mistakes, thank you), and gently takes Iskall’s hand off his shoulder and leads him away to tell him everything.

When he’s done, and he finally looks up from the string in his sweater he had been playing with during the whole conversation, he notices this look in Iskall’s eye - he can’t place it, but it disappears as soon as he sees it. Iskall claps a hand on his shoulder.

“Mumbo, you’re my best friend in the whole world,” Iskall says, “But if you don’t get off your ass and apologize to Grian right now, I’m gonna beat your ass for him.”

“W-What-!?” Mumbo sputters. Iskall rolls his eyes.

“Dude, how do you think _Grian_ feels right now? He thinks you _hate_ him. Like, he genuinely thinks you never want to see him again because he’s gay.”

“T-That’s not why-!”

“How’s he supposed to know that?” Iskall interrupted, “He thought we would be happy for him. He _trusted_ us with that information and you blew up on him. He thinks he’s gonna be kicked from Hermitcraft - which, while I don’t know why, is a bigger deal to him than to any of us.”

Mumbo groaned, letting his hands fall into his head. “He really thinks that?”

Iskall didn’t answer, but he didn’t really need to.

“Fuck,” Mumbo said, “Fuck, I have to go talk to him.” Mumbo stood, Iskall following him.

“Yeah, no shit, dude,” Iskall said, “But before you do… Mumbo, it’s okay for you to feel bad, okay? I, uh... I know what it’s like for the person you love to love someone else. But you can’t let it destroy you, right? You just have to keep supporting them, and move on.”

Mumbo smiled at him, the first time he has since Grian’s reveal, and pulled Iskall into a reluctantly returned hug. “Right. Thank you, Iskall, really.”

Iskall lightly patted his back, and his voice was small as he replied, “No problem, man…”

Mumbo pulled away, put on his elytra, and flew away, not noticing Iskall wiping away a tear before he left, too.

-

Iskall is stupid - he’s so stupid, stupid, fucking _stupid._ Why is he even crying? He’s been seeing that conversation coming for years, he had just expected the rejection to hurt less because he thought Mumbo would’ve at least be in _requited_ love, but he can’t even get that fucking comfort, can he?

He knew he was never enough for Mumbo - like, yeah, they got on damn well, they’re best friends, but to think Mumbo would ever love him back was just a naive dream he never should have had.

It’s not _fair_ \- that seems to be the constant thought he’s been having since Mumbo first said he loved Grian. Mumbo deserves better than this entire situation, and Iskall likes to think he does too.

How come it all goes back to _Grian?_ Why did Mumbo fall in love with Grian and not him? Why doesn’t Grian love Mumbo back - _how_ doesn’t Grian love him back? It’s impossible to not fall in love with Mumbo as soon as you meet him, how come the _one_ person Mumbo loves doesn’t love him back.

He thinks this because maybe… maybe if Mumbo were at least _happy_ right now he wouldn’t be running off to his base to have a crying fit before going back to hiding his every emotion and pretending like hearing Mumbo talk about why he’s in love with Grian didn’t break his heart with every fucking compliment.

Yeah. Not fucking fair.

-

Mumbo first tried Grian’s base - he wasn’t there, so he checked his home in Hermitville which was, again, empty. He wasn’t at Sahara, either. Maybe he could ask Iskall? He opened his communicator.

**_[MumboJumbo: Iskall, do you know where Grian is?]_ **

Mumbo waited a few minutes but there was no response. Mumbo groans, because there are only two other people who would have any clue where Grian is: his _boyfriends._

Hesitantly, he messages Scar.

**_[MumboJumbo: Do you know where Grian is?]_ **

Immediately, he got a response.

**_[GoodTimesWithScar: ...he’s with us.]_ **

**_[MumboJumbo: Can I talk with him? Please?]_ **

**_[GoodTimesWithScar: That’s up to him, not me… come to my base.]_ **

Mumbo steeled himself for possibly seeing Grian with them, and flew over to Scar’s base. He looked around for a moment, and then entered his cave.

“Hello? Grian?” He asked, dodging some suspiciously sharp edges.

“Mumbo?” Grian’s voice appeared behind him, and Mumbo turned around. Grian was standing at the mouth of the cave, Scar and Cub behind him.

“...Hey,” he said, trying to ignore how awkward it felt. “Can I talk to you?”

Grian nodded, and Mumbo bit his lip.

“ _Alone_ , can I talk to you alone, please?” He pleaded. Grian sighed, and waved his boyfriends away before taking a few hesitant steps toward Mumbo.

“What is it?” Grian asked, sounding almost scared. Mumbo cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry,” He blurted it out, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

“Mumbo, I’m not _mad_ -“

“No, you listen,” Mumbo interrupted, “You’re… you’re one of my best friends in the whole world, and when you trusted me with something important to you, I yelled at you for it, and I’m sorry.”

“ _Mumbo-“_

“I should have-I should have supported you. Just because you’re dating the… the enemy, or whatever, doesn’t mean I have the right to be mad at you, Grian, so I just-I just need you to know that as long as you’re happy I don’t give a fuck who you’re with, okay?”

Grian huffed, and then he was pulling Mumbo into a hug. “Thank you, Mumbo, I appreciate it… really. Thank you.”

Mumbo would never admit to it, but if he buried his head into Grian’s neck and clenched onto the back of his sweater like it was his lifeline that was his business.

-

Soon enough, their relationship went back to normal… for the most part. Yeah, now Grian has started coming to Mumbo to rant about how much he loves his boyfriends (and sometimes he gets a little too… graphic, about that love) and sure, hearing Grian talk about them with that _look_ in his eyes, the same way as when he talks about building or Sahara, breaks his heart, but it also makes his heart skip a beat, and he’s addicted to that feeling.

But that’s not what’s changed in their relationship - _Iskall_ is.

Ever since he revealed Grian as the cause of Mumbo’s woes, Iskall has been treating Grian _terribly_ . He snaps at him and calls him names like he means it, and one day Grian asks if Iskall hates him now because he’s with Concorp, and Mumbo thinks, _I think I need to have a talk with Iskall._

Mumbo, however, doesn’t really consider doing it until Grian and Iskall actually start _arguing_ in front of him and Convex (they’ve been attempting to get along for Grian, but on Iskall’s side it wasn’t exactly working).

“Why are you being such a _dick_!?” Grian had shouted, “Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Iskall had said - and even then Mumbo had been ready to intervene - but it was followed by, “Just because you’re a-a _whore_ -!”

Everyone in the room, even Iskall himself, had flinched at the use of the word. And then Cub was launching himself at Iskall and Mumbo was holding him back, and Grian was running away, Scar close behind shouting for him to come back.

“Iskall, what is-!”

“I don’t-Fuck, I didn’t _mean_ it, I swear, fuck, Mumbo, I’m sorry-“

Cub scowled at him, glanced at where his boyfriends had run off to, and forced Mumbo off of him before running after them.

Iskall looked like he was about to have a panic attack, and he was still pleading for Mumbo to forgive him.

“Iskall,” Mumbo said, “Calm down.”

Iskall swallowed, nodding and clamping his mouth shut. He sat there, taking in breaths for a few more minutes before he finally seemed to calm down. He looked back up to Mumbo, his eye filled with fear.

“M-Mumbo, I-“

“Why the _fuck_ ,” Mumbo hissed, “Would you say that!? What is _wrong_ with you!?”

“I don’t- I don’t know, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I- I’m sorry, Mumbo, please-“

Mumbo shook his head. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“I-I know, I’m sorry, I know,” Iskall said.

“Do you? You’ve been acting like this for _weeks,_ Iskall!” Mumbo shouted, “I don’t get it, you’ve been hurting Grian for _no reason_ -!”

“He hurt _you_ first He _keeps_ hurting you and you just let him!!” Iskall shouted. Mumbo stared at him.

“Is… Is that what this is about? Because he accidentally hurt my feelings? He doesn’t even _know_ , it’s not _his fault_ , Iskall!”

Iskall’s eye was rimmed red by now, and he swiped at it, sniffled, and yelled back, “But it’s not _fair,_ Mumbo! It’s not fair to you or to-to Grian or to… to-“

“To _who_!? Mumbo shouted, exasperated.

“To _me,_ asshole! It’s not fair to me, okay!?” Iskall’s voice cracked so harshly that Mumbo flinched.

“If it’s so unfair, why don’t you just _leave_!?”

“The same reason you keep letting Grian fuck with you over this! Because I fucking- I’m in love with you, and I hate seeing you get hurt like this!”

There was pure silence.

“You… you _love_ me?” Mumbo asked. Iskall sniffled, and nodded again.

“I always have, okay? But you fell for Grian the moment you met him and I guess I couldn’t compare.”

Mumbo’s mouth opened, as if to say something, but it closed just as quickly. He took a hesitant step forward, took a breath.

“I’m… I’m sorry for yelling,” Mumbo muttered, and yeah, he felt terrible. He knew what it was like to be in unrequited love - the difference was that, this whole time, he had been ranting to _Iskall_ about it, but Iskall has just been… hiding it? From everyone?

Mumbo is sure if Iskall hadn’t been there for him he would’ve broken down months ago.

“It’s fine,” Iskall mumbled, rubbing another tear away. Mumbo took a few more steps forward, embracing Iskall in an awkward hug only to be quickly shoved away.

Mumbo nods, because he should’ve known that would only make it worse, and licks his lips.

“Well… well maybe we could… I-I don’t know.” Iskall snaps his head up, glaring at him.

“Don’t… Don’t say that. Don’t fucking do that to me,” Iskall snapped. Mumbo shook his head, and then grabbed at Iskall’s hand, taking it into his own. He gripped Iskall’s hand, refusing to let him pull away.

“Iskall, maybe we could… _try_? I-I mean, come on, Grian doesn’t love me back, and as long as he’s happy I don’t want him to. But Iskall, I want… I want _us_ to be happy too.”

Iskall forced his hand away like he was burned. “Stop. Please just _stop._ ”

Mumbo grabs his hand again.

“Iskall. Try with me. _Please,_ just try with me?”

And Iskall can’t say no to Mumbo, he never could.

**Author's Note:**

> And they live happily ever after fuck you my next fic is gonna be piss kink sorry in advance


End file.
